


Fitzsimmons ficlet

by Magentarivers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, In a toilet, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The. S.H.I.E.L.D gang go out for dinner and Fitzsimmons go out the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitzsimmons ficlet

"I'm just going to pop to the little girls room." Simmons chirped, standing up from the table. Bobbi stood too, " It's kinda out the way, d'ya want me to show you?"  
"No! It's fine! I'm sure I can find it, thank you though." she protested, walking cooling off. She coughed twice, Fitz had been signalled. He waited for 2 minutes and then stood placing $30 on the table, declaring "I'm going to the bathroom, see you back on the bus." and hurrying down the restaurant to the same corridor Simmons had disappeared down.

Simmons was waiting for him as he turned the corner. She took his hand pulling him into the ladies. Fitz gestured to the disabled loos. "I thought we were going in there?"  
"We were, until a deserving person got there first. Nobody is in here though. Now quick." she yanked him by the belt into a cubical. 

They wasted no time putting their hands all over eachother, kissing and massaging bare skin under their clothes "How long do we have?" Fitz whispered right into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Until they get back to the bus? 15 minutes. But that's not to say they won't get suspicious and come looking." She unzipped his jeans, pulling him "So let's hop to it then." Fitz put on the condom as Simmons took off her knickers hanging them on the coat hook. He sat on the toilet seat and she stradled him, rising and sinking slowly until he was all the way in. That was the part that drove Fitz crazy. If he wasn't careful he could come from that alone. He ran a hand up her skirt, along her thigh. She giggled softly against his neck as she rode him. He spotted the underwear on the door. "Did you hang them up?" Fitz muttered, more to himself than to Simmons. She followed his quizzical eyeline to the door. "Yes, I was hardly going to put them on the floor. I have to put them back on afterwards." Fitz stifled a soft laugh. "It just looks so odd, but yes hygiene is important."  
"Hygiene is important yes. Leave me alone" she laughed. Oh God. The feeling of her contracting around him as she laughed got him close. He grabbed her head and kissed her deeply.

Through the music on the tannoy the pair of them heard the sound of the door open and somebody enter the cubical directly next door. They both froze. Simmons shifted slightly to get more comfortable, but that pushed the exact button that put Fitz right on the edge, he groaned. She shoved a hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare." she mouthed. 

"Oh damn." came a voice from the next cubical. "Excuse me, you don't have any paper do you?" Simmons opened her eyes wide "Umm...uh yes, hold on." she scrambled at the toilet roll. Just then the stranger put her hand under the partition and grazed Fitz's jeans. Simmons pulled her ankle up towards her thigh, which earned a whimper from Fitz. She pushed her hand further into his face: Shut up. Simmons wiggled and contorted herself in order to hand over the paper. Fitz's eyes pleaded with her to stop or to let him come. She passed over the paper "Thank you dear." came the voice.

Simmons pulled herself back up, still attempting to muffle Fitz's moans. But it was no use. All her movement sent him over the edge. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and let out an almighty groan. If the woman next to them hadn't flushed at that exact moment they'd have been busted for certain. "Fitz!" Simmons exclaimed in a whispered, attempting to tell him off. He smiled tightly by way of apology.

Fitz waited for the sound of the woman leaving then he kissed her cheek and pushed a hand up her skirt, massaging small circles to finish her off. Simmons cupped his face kissing him tenderly as he worked. It was barely 30 seconds before she was there too; panting into his mouth, foreheads pressed together.

"Did we just nearly get caught?" Fitz muttered with a grin.  
"I do think we did." Simmons bit her lip. "Well you did. Could you not have-"  
"Simmons don't start. It was difficult. You kept moving and-"  
She climbed off once the bickering began, and started to get dressed. "Oh I see this is now my fault!"  
"Well I wasn't the only one in here, so part of this is on you yes! And the-" He stopped, his cheeks flushing.  
"What? What?!"  
"When you put your hand over my mouth, that was a bit hot." he blurted out, avoiding eye contact at all cost. Simmons took him by the chin, and forced him to look at her. "Oh Fitz. You're so adorable." she kissed him softly on both cheeks, then on the lips . "I love you Simmons."  
"I love you too Monkey."


End file.
